


Who?(yes i know I'm so creative)

by DeeCantDoNames



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Angst, I'm Bad At Tagging, Memory Loss, Mystery, OC, Original Character(s), and i don't know what i wanna give away lol, eventually, i no spell :((, will this get any views we will see
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:15:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27407920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeeCantDoNames/pseuds/DeeCantDoNames
Summary: Lilith’s life changed the moment the Doctor stepped into her life like it did for most people.  Well, more like he stumbled into her house.
Relationships: Other Relationship Tags to Be Added, Thirteenth Doctor/Jack Harkness
Kudos: 2





	Who?(yes i know I'm so creative)

Chapter One  
Lilith’s life changed the moment the Doctor stepped into her life like it did for most people. 

Well, more like.. stumbled into her house.

Lillith was doing some clean-up when the doorbell rang. 

She looked outside surprised to see a woman looking very sick on the porch. 

“Umm hello... can I help you?” 

“Well actually yes. I’ve been poisoned, do you have any gingerbeer?” she said in a British accent.

“Well yes, but shouldn't you go to the doctor?!” Lilith asked, surprised. 

She just pushed herself into the house. Lilith just watched confused as the woman rummaged around her kitchen. 

The woman walked over to her very pale and shaky. Lilith had subconsciously been braiding her long curly light blue hair nervously. 

“I need something surprising or something,” the woman panted.

“Boo!” a voice from behind the woman said, making her scream.

Unannounced to either of them, Jack Harkness, Lilith’s roommate, had come in. 

“Jack!” the woman hugged him.

“Hi, Doc. Before you ask, I saw the TARDIS outside. And then I saw a woman casually saying that she’d been poisoned. Was that surprising enough?”

“Well yes, what really surprised me was you didn’t kiss me right away.”

Jack then pulled her into a kiss making her roll her eyes.

Lilith stifled a laugh. She’d only known Jack for two months but was used to him already. 

“So who are you?” Lilith asked. 

The woman pulled away a bit flustered, “I’m The Doctor,”

“Oh okay,” Lilith felt like the name was familiar. Of course, she’d been to doctors, but for some reason, it felt familiar as a name. Her phone rang, distracting her. She looked down at it and sighed, “Sorry I have to take this.”  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
“Want something to eat doc or drink doc?” Jack inquired as Lilith left.

“No, I’m good. We’re not in America, right? It looks like London. But that woman, what’s her name, by the way, is American.”

“We’re in London, Lilith is her name she moved here a few months ago. There’s something weird about her, whenever I talk about certain people she’ll get this look. I’ll ask about it and she completely forgets we were having a conversation. I mean she will literally start from the beginning. It’s usually about extraterrestrial things,” Jack whispered when he started to talk about Lilith, eyeing the door she went through.

“Interesting, she could be faking it, maybe she’s had a bad experience?” The Doctor obviously was intrigued as she started pacing.

“I don't think so, she sounds like a broken record every time she does it,” 

“I’ll see what happens myself," she was obviously invested.

Jack smiled, "So you'll be staying a bit longer?"

The Doctor smiled back, “I guess so.”  
~~~~~~~~ ~~~~~~~~  
Lilith sighed as she hung up the phone. Walking back inside she took in the awkward scene of the doctor and Jack just staring at each other.

She cleared her throat, “Am I interrupting anything?”

The Doctor jumped a bit, obviously not knowing Lilith had come in, “Oh, hi! No, no. Nothing!”

“Who was that on the phone, Lilith?” Jack inquired, probably having seen a bit of anger on her face.

“It was my parents again. I don't understand why they're still trying.” Lilith rubbed her temples. 

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are they trying?” the Doctor asked.

“I don't mind, they’ve never understood. They even tried to put me in an insane asylum when they found my journal. I don't know why. I think it was something about aliens?” All of a sudden Lilith’s face went blank and her eyes were unfocused. 

“This is the look she always gets,” Jack stated.  
The Doctor stepped closer. Lilith returned to normal, “It was just my parents again,” she spoke the way she did before. When she noticed how close everyone was she asked, “Is something wrong?”

“Don’t worry about it. Do you mind if I try this weird thing? It’s nothing weird, I just am going to put my hands on your head.” The Doctor said to her, stepping closer.

“Uhh I guess not?” Lilith was confused but let her do so.

“Are you sure this won’t do anything bad, Doc?” Jack asked.

“Honestly? No. But it’s never done anything bad in the past.” She closed her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading :D


End file.
